


kiss it better

by ocaptainrogers



Category: The Hobbit (2012) RPF
Genre: Cuddling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing It Better, M/M, dean takes care of him, migraines, nose kisses, sick!aidan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 16:16:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ocaptainrogers/pseuds/ocaptainrogers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Aidan gets a migraine on set and Dean takes care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	kiss it better

[my tumblr](http://bomburs-butt.tumblr.com/)

 

 

“You’re like a child,” Dean huffed, sitting on the edge of the bed in Aidan’s trailer, having just brought over a glass and painkillers for his – by the sound of it – dying boyfriend.

Aidan groaned into the pillow and hitched the duvet further up his shoulders, claiming to be cold despite the fact that he was still fully dressed and the sun was shining bright and hot through gaps in the closed curtains. “Yer supposed to pity the dying, not laugh at them,” he whimpered, but accepted the pills when Dean offered them to him, popping them in his mouth immediately like they were the cure to a fatal disease.

“Water,” he slurred and Dean handed it to him.

“You’re not dying, Aidan. Last time I checked a migraine is not something that can kill you,” Dean said, making sure to keep his voice low and soft so Aidan wouldn’t tell him to shut up and go away.

“Sure as ‘ell feels like ett,” he grunted and squeezed his eyes shut as another wave of pain hit him. “Argh, fuck.”

“You’re gonna be alright,” Dean murmured and scooted closer to his lover’s form and started stroking his back, hoping it would help. “Is it better now than earlier?” he asked, hand traveling closer to Aidan’s neck with every up-stroke.

Aidan didn’t do anything other than nod, but the skin beneath his eyes had softened and his eyebrows were no longer furrowed.

“Do they come often?” he asked. “The migraines.”

“First in five months,” Aidan whispered, the rest of his face going slack; he no longer looked to be in great pain, but Dean knew as well as anybody that it came in waves. Just because it didn’t hurt now, didn’t mean it wouldn’t feel like there were explosives going off in his head in a few minutes.

Dean felt his chest constrict at how small Aidan’s voice sounded. He remember five months ago; worst day of his life – Aidan’s migraine had hit him so hard his legs had buckled and Richard had to help Dean get him back to the trailer. Peter had given him two days off and asked all sorts of worried questions, acting like a father whose child was sick.

“Not as bad as five months ago,” Dean said just to be sure and released a huge sigh when Aidan shook his head.

“Could you,” Aidan started, but the rest of his sentence got lost in unintelligible mumble.

“What, babe?” Dean asked softly and kept rubbing the back of Aidan’s neck, feeling the muscles under his fingers soften and relax.

“Could you kiss it better?” Aidan asked and opened one eye to peer up at Dean, looking all too much like a wounded animal, or a little puppy looking for a kind person to pet it.

Dean smiled and carded his fingers through Aidan’s hair instead. “Kiss it better?”

Aidan gave a barely visible nod, but a tiny smile was already tugging at the corner of his lips.

“I’m not sure that’ll help,” Dean whispered, but he was already starting to lean in, brushing hair away from Aidan’s pale face.

Aidan cleared his throat, “You can try.”

Not one to pass on an opportunity to kiss his lover, he leaned down the rest of the way and pressed a feather-light kiss to the tip of Aidan’s nose. He kissed his cheeks as well, his closed eyes and eyebrows.

“On the lips,” Aidan whined and turned his head so he could send his boyfriend a glare. He was sweating, but that was mostly due to the heat in the trailer and that he was lying in bed in pants and hoodie, under a mass of blankets and duvets.

“Take your clothes off first,” Dean said and pulled the duvets away. He got up and pulled Aidan’s socks off.

“But I’ve got a migraine, love,” came Aidan’s weak reply and then didn’t do much else than turn over on his back, confused frown fixed on Dean.

Dean, who had just started unbuttoning Aidan’s fly, paused and looked questionably at the overheating person on the bed. “We’re not having sex, Aidan – you’re burning up as we speak.”

“Oh.”

Dean shook his head and continued undressing Aidan until he was down to his boxers and t-shirt. He pulled the duvet back over him and offered him another glass of water.

“Now?” Aidan asked once Dean sat back down and carried on tenderly stroking Aidan’s hair.

“What?”

“On the lips, love. You promised.” His voice was getting slurry and his eyes just wouldn’t stay open no matter how hard he tried. He blindly reached out an arm and found Dean unoccupied hand; he sighed and twined their fingers together.

Dean huffed, but complied and leaned in to kiss him properly, pressing a chaste kiss to his lips. “You need anything else?” he then asked and took to rubbing Aidan’s neck again, finding it tensed up again, as well as his shoulders.

“You can be big-spoon,” Aidan muttered and made room for Dean on the bed that was really too small to fit them both comfortably. They didn’t mind, though – they slept on top of each other most of the time anyway.

Dean smiled and kissed Aidan again before shrugging off his own clothes and wriggling in under the covers.

Aidan pressed his back against Dean’s chest immediately and intertwined their fingers again when Dean put one arm over his waist. “Thank you.”

Dean rubbed his nose against Aidan’s neck and breathed in the smell of him, “For what?”

Aidan wriggled closer to Dean, if it was possible, and squeezed his fingers. “Everything. Love you.”

Grinning to himself, Dean tightened his arm around Aidan and closed his eyes. “Love you too. Just lemme know if you need anything, alright?”

“Yeah.”


End file.
